1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling systems for tank containers, in particular bulk fuel storage tanks and more particularly pertains to a new tank container cooling system for preventing tank containers, especially bulk fuel storage containers, from overheating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooling systems for tank containers, in particular bulk fuel storage tanks is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooling systems for tank containers, in particular bulk fuel storage tanks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cooling systems for tank containers, in particular bulk fuel storage tanks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,286; U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,687; U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,324; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,545; U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,798; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,902.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tank container cooling system. The inventive device includes a main conduit fluidly connected to a fluid reservoir. At least one delivery conduit is in fluid communication with the main conduit to permit passage of fluid from the fluid reservoir to the delivery conduit. The delivery conduit is generally ring shaped and has a plurality of outflow nozzles. The delivery conduit is adapted for mounting on a storage container such that fluid passing out of the output nozzles flows on the storage container.
In these respects, the tank container cooling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing tank containers, especially bulk fuel storage containers, from overheating.